No Strings Attached?
by G8rsfan
Summary: Natalia and Olivia have some fun!


Topic: No Strings Attached?  
Author: G8rsfan  
Show: Guiding Light  
Pairing: Olivia/Natalia  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters... Even though I wish I did. But no I don't. They belong to someone else. And I am not profiting from this. Just a girl with a dream and a pencil and paper!

A/N: Doesn't follow anything from the show....

Hope you like it....

**No Strings Attached?**

She walked into the bar and all eyes were on her. She wore a form fitting black dress that fit her like a second layer of skin. She was enjoying all the attention she garnered. She made her way over to the bar with a confident stride making her hips sway in a way that would make anyone salivate. She sat at the bar and motioned for the bartender to come over.

"I'd like a dirty martini. Make it extra dirty cause that's how I'm feeling." She said with a wink and a smile.

The bartender was speechless. She made her drink and sat it down in front of her.

"Thank you." She said, picking up the martini and bringing it to her lips.

Before she could take a sip, something caught her attention. There standing by the entrance was one of the most elegant women she ever saw. The woman was wearing a red shirred cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline. It had a fitted bodice that hugged every curve in her body. Oh how she wished she was that dress. Her hair was up in a loose bun showing off perfect tanned skin and cheekbones. She had the most beautiful set of deep, chocolate brown eyes she ever witnessed.

She slid off her chair, grabbed her drink and walked over to the beauty. She locked eyes with the beauty just mere inches from where she stood and felt a tremble run through her body.

"Hello. I'm Olivia." She said extending her hand for the beauty to take.

"Hi. I'm Natalia." She replied with a dimpled smile.

Olivia's breath hitched when she saw those dimples. She licked her lips thinking of all the things she wanted to do to this woman she just met.

"It's nice to meet you." Olivia said trying not to let Natalia hear the quaver in her voice. "Would you like to sit and have a drink with me?" She asked.

"Sure." Natalia replied looking into one of the most mesmerizing set of eyes she'd ever seen.

Olivia guided Natalia over to a table towards the back where they could have some privacy. She called the bartender over and let Natalia order her drink. Pretty soon, they both had their drink and were exchanging small talk.

"So," Olivia said seductively putting an olive in her mouth, "Are you from around here? I've never seen you in here."

Natalia swallowed. Watching Olivia basically make love to an olive was turning her on in all kinds of ways.

"Umm... I'm new in town." She took a sip of her long island ice tea. "Heard this was a good place to pick up women. Thought I'd check it out."

Natalia was shifting between Olivia's eyes and cleavage. This didn't go unnoticed by Olivia. She leaned in a little and continued the conversation.

"You heard right. This place is full of hot women." She said looking directly into Natalia's eyes.

Natalia bit her bottom lip. She was fantasizing about having Olivia up against the nearest wall. "So, are you single?" She asked trying not to look at the cleavage laid out so openly in front of her.

"Yes." Olivia answered. "You?" She asked.

"Yep." Natalia said licking her lips. She wanted Olivia so bad right now.

Olivia felt the wetness flood her center.

"So, why are you single?" Natalia asked knowing she had Olivia right where she wanted her.

"I don't do relationships." Olivia stated matter-of-fact.

"I bet I can change your mind." Natalia said with a wink.

"You can try, but it has never happened before." Olivia replied with a sexy smirk.

Natalia leaned in and stared into emerald orbs. "Meet me in the ladies room in two minutes and I'll prove you wrong." And she got up and walked towards the ladies room.

Olivia was soaking wet. She wanted to run right behind her but she decided to wait. A minute and a half later, she got up and made her way to where Natalia was.

She got to the door and pushed it open, entering the ladies room. Natalia came up to her, grabbed her by the straps of her dress pushing her into the door. She then locked the door to keep anyone from coming in.

Natalia once again locked eyes with Olivia. "I'm gonna fuck you like no one ever has."

She pressed her lips into Olivia's with such fierceness. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip instantly getting access. She melted at the velvety softness that was Olivia. She ran her hands down Olivia's back finding the zipper to her dress and pulling it down. She spun Olivia around causing her to brace herself against the wall.

Natalia slowly slid one strap down and then the other one letting the dress pool around Olivia's ankles. Olivia stood in a black bra and pantie set.

Natalia unclasped Olivia's bra and slid the straps down leaving kisses along the way. She pushed the bra off and grabbed full breasts in her hand and squeezed them, rolling the nipples between her fingers.

She ground herself into Olivia causing the woman to groan with desire.

"Mmmm.. This feels good." Olivia moaned pushing herself into Natalia.

Natalia slowly slid down Olivia's body and down onto her knees, kissing the backs of her thighs. She slowly slid off Olivia's panties putting them to her nose and smelling them.

"You smell so fucking good." Natalia exclaimed feeling her own clit throbbing.

She stood back up and started kissing Olivia all over her neck and back. She hiked up her own dress so it bunched around her waste. She whispered into Olivia's ear, "So, you ready to be fucked senseless?"

Olivia's legs gave out, but Natalia caught her before she fell. She swallowed and nodded.

Natalia got in position behind Olivia and slowly began fucking her with the strap on she'd been wearing. As soon as it entered Olivia the first time, she knew what it was.

"Mmmm.... Is that a strap on?" Olivia asked pushing into Natalia.

"Yes. I told you I'd fuck you like you'd never been fucked." Natalia bit Olivia's shoulder causing a sexy moan to come from the woman.

Natalia began pumping in and out of Olivia making sure she went deeper each time.

"Oh fuck me hard." Olivia cried out biting down on her bottom lip.

Natalia bucked harder against Olivia feeling the pressure on her own clit. She grabbed one of Olivia's breast with one hand and massaged. With her other hand she found Olivia's clit and began to rub it.

Olivia's body was burning up she had never felt this good. Her pussy was throbbing and all she wanted was more.

"Oh Natalia... I wanna ride you." Olivia moaned.

This made Natalia's pussy even more wet. She pulled the strap on out of Olivia and took her dress off. She laid both their dresses on the floor then sat down. Olivia slowly sat down on top of the dildo and began to ride it with great intensity. Natalia could still feel the pressure on her own clit.

"Mmmm... Olivia you are so beautiful." Natalia said sucking Olivia's nipples into her mouth feasting on each one greedily. Olivia continued to ride her with her head thrown back. Natalia was in awe. She'd never seen anything so beautiful.

Natalia stuck her hand down between them and found Olivia's hard bud. She slowly began to rub it in a circular motion causing the older woman to yell out even more.

"Oh fuuuuuck! Right there." She screamed.

Natalia could feel her own orgasm begin to overtake her and she hoped Olivia wasn't too far behind. She began to rub Olivia's clit a little harder and that pushed them both over the edge.

"Ooooooooh OOOOOOLlllliiiiivvviaaaaaa." Natalia screamed out feeling her legs start to tremble.

"OOOOOOh shiiiiit. Oh my God. Naaaaaaaaataaaaaaaaalia." Olivia yelled out a couples seconds later.

Natalia stayed inside of Olivia until both their orgasms wore off.

When both of their breathing was under control, Olivia slowly got off Natalia and stood up helping the other woman up.

"That was great!" Olivia said.

"Yes it was." Natalia agreed. Both ladies got dressed and got decent.

"How about I give you a call sometime?" Olivia said blushing.

"So, I changed your mind?" Natalia gave herself a mental pat on the back.

"Yes, you did." Olivia said.

Natalia gave Olivia her phone number. "I'll see you around." She said and left.

Olivia looked at herself in the mirror one last time and then turned and left the bar.

Natalia was on her way home when she got a text.  
From: Olivia  
_"Hey sweetheart. That was fun. Same time next week?"_

Natalia replied.

Olivia was walking into the elevator when she got a text.  
From: Natalia  
_"Definitely. See you in the A.M. I love you!"_

Olivia's face lit up knowing what her and her lover did.

"Man I can't wait til next week." She said stepping off the elevator and entering her suite.

THE END


End file.
